The invention relates to an internal combustion engine including inlet and outlet valves and a camshaft for operating the inlet and outlet valves.
AT 408 129 B discloses a charged internal combustion engine, including an exhaust gas turbine which is equipped with a variable turbine geometry for adjusting the effective turbine inlet cross section. In order to be able to generate a high braking power during engine braking operation, the variable turbine geometry is adjusted into a restrictive position which reduces the flow cross section, causing a build-up of a high exhaust gas counter-pressure against which the pistons in the cylinders of the internal combustion engine have to perform expulsion work. If braking power is required in a given driving situation, said power is generated according to AT 408 129 B primarily via the engine braking.
During the engine braking operation, an exhaust gas outlet valve is in its open position during the compression stroke, so that the content of the cylinder is expelled into the exhaust train by the movement of the pistons. During this operation however, the opened outlet valves may be subject to substantial oscillations.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a low-cost arrangement for an internal combustion engine which is capable of generating high engine braking forces and at the same time ensuring a long engine operating life.